Data centers use many distribution and power cables, which are supported overhead by threaded rods hanging from the ceiling. A strut extends between the threaded support rods and is traditionally attached to the threaded rods with nuts, which are threaded onto the rods to hold the struts in place. Installation time associated with the traditional technique of threading fasteners on to the threaded rods takes a great deal of time and manpower. Furthermore, any changes in distribution and power cable design, which may require running additional cables or moving cables, requires unthreading the nuts. Moreover, where multiple struts are hung from a single pair of threaded rods, any adjustment to the position of one or more of the struts requires changing the position of the fasteners. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient ways of attaching a strut to the support rods.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.